


El mayor temor

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Engaged (part 2), F/M, post 9x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony le había hecho frente a su mayor temor, no entendía que Ziva se lo tomase tan mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mayor temor

Tony no comprendía que Ziva pareciese tan incómoda, algo enfadada incluso. Qué sensible, ni que fuera el único hombre al que no le gustaban los niños. Al menos él había intentado vencer su miedo jugando con esos mocosetes a la plastilina, a apilar bloques de madera y a otras situaciones complejas con reglas tácitas y cambiantes.

Había sido gratificante, sí. La reacción de Ziva no tenía sentido.

Empezó a tenerlo cuando estampó aquel test de embarazo sobre la mesa. Positivo. Por las fechas el padre solo podía ser él. La fobia de Tony desapareció con una sonrisa y un beso.


End file.
